1888 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events Works published Canada *William Wilfred Campbell, Snowflakes and sunbeams. St. Stephen, NB: St. Croix Courier Press."Campbell, William Wilfred," Dictionary of Canadian Biography Online. Web, Mar. 20, 2011. Published at author's expense. * Archibald Lampman, Among the Millet. His first book of poems,Gustafson, Ralph, The Penguin Book of Canadian Verse, revised edition, 1967, Baltimore, Maryland: Penguin Books including "Heat".Keith, W. J., "Poetry in English: 1867-1918", article in The Canadian Encyclopedia, retrieved February 8, 2009 Published at author's expense. * Frederick George Scott, ''The Soul's Quest, and Other Poems. United Kingdom * William Allingham, Flower Pieces, and Other Poems, illustrated by Dante Gabriel RossettiCox, Michael, editor, The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Sir Edwin Arnold, translator from the Persian by Sa'di, With Sa'di in the Garden; or, The Book of Love * Matthew Arnold, Essays in Criticism, Second Series (see also Essays in Criticism 1865, 1910) * William Ernest Henley, A Book of Verses."William Ernest Henley: A Bibliography," Poetry-Archive.com, Web, Sep. 26, 2011. * Andrew Lang, Grass of Parnassus * George Meredith, A Reading of Earth * William Wordsworth, The Recluse, printed from the original manuscript; Wordsworth's plan was to write a long autobiographical poem of three parts and a prelude (see also The Excursion 1814 and The Prelude 1850) posthumously published United States * Oliver Wendell Holmes, Before the Curfew and Other Poems''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ("If the title page is one year later than the copyright date, we used the latter since publishers frequently postdate books published near the end of the calendar year." — from the Preface, p vi) * James Russell Lowell: ** The English Poets; Lessing, Rousseau, nonfiction ** Heartsease and Rue * Herman Melville, John Marr and Other Sailors * Thomas Nelson Page and A. C. Gordon, Befo' de War * James Whitcomb Riley: ** Pipes o' Pan at Zekesbury ** Old-Fashioned Roses * Ernest Lawrence Thayer, Casey at the Bat. * Walt Whitman, November Boughs Other * Rubén Darío, Azul * James Russell Lowell, Heartsease and Rue''Wagenknecht, Edward. ''James Russell Lowell: Portrait of a Many-Sided Man. New York: Oxford University Press, 1971 * Władysław Mickiewicz, Adam Mickiewicz, sa vie et son œuvre ("Adam Mickiewicz: His Life and Works"), biography written by and collected works edited by the author's son, translated from the original Polish into French, Paris Awards and honors Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * March 30 – Julian Grenfell (died 1915), English soldier and poet * June 13 – Fernando Pessoa (died 1935), Portuguese poet and writer * April 30 – John Crowe Ransom (died 1974), American poet, essayist, social and political theorist and academic * June 8 – Senge Motomaro 千家元麿 (died 1948), Japanese, Taishō and Showa period poet (surname: Senge) * June 22 — Alan Seeger (died 1916), American poet * August 1 – Aline Kilmer (died 1941), American poet, children's book author and essayist; wife of Joyce Kilmer * September 26 — T. S. Eliot (died 1965), American-born English poet, playwright, editor, critic and writer * October 1 – Ryuko Kawaji 川路柳虹, pen-name of Kawaki Makoto (died 1959), Japanese, Showa period poet and literary critic (surname: Kawaji) * October 14 — Katherine Mansfield (died 1923), New Zealand poet * October 16 — Eugene O'Neill (died 1953), American playwright * date not known – Nilkanth Sharma Dal (died 1970), Indian, Kashmiri-language poetDas, Sisir Kumar, "A Chronology of Literary Events / 1911–1956", in Das, Sisir Kumar and various, [http://books.google.com/books?id=sqBjpV9OzcsC&printsec=frontcover History of Indian Literature: 1911-1956: struggle for freedom: triumph and tragedy, Volume 2], 1995, published by Sahitya Akademi, ISBN 9788172017989, retrieved via Google Books on December 23, 2008 Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: *15 April - Matthew Arnold, English poet * May 12 - Edward Lear, English poet * August 9 - Charles Cros, French poet See also * 19th century in poetry * 19th century in literature * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * Victorian literature * French literature of the 19th century * Symbolist poetry * Poetry Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1800s in poetry Poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry